


Ah, crap!

by WordNerd1977



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: Kara's had a rough day and she's at home having text convos with Alex and Lena.





	Ah, crap!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-relationship fic and Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl.

Kara stretched out on the couch; freshly showered, fed, and contentedly munching on a bag of chips. It had been a long day of civilian wordsmithing and superhero life saving, and she was glad to finally be relaxing as she sighed and scrolled through Netflix.

 

Her phone buzzed with a text and she wiped greasy, salty fingers on her cozy sweatpants.

 

**[From Big Sis]** hey. Just checking in. You ok?

**[To Big Sis]** yep. Rough day, but all good now

**[From Big Sis]** k. That was fire was ridic

**[To Big Sis]** pfft, you're telling me!

 

Crunching a mouthful, she settled on re-rewatching Wynonna Earp season 1.

 

**[From LL]** busy?

 

Kara beamed with delight, her giddy alien heart jumping.

 

**[To LL]** nope

**[To LL]** never too busy for you

**[From LL]** never?

**[To LL]** fine. Rarely

**[From LL]** what about an enormous apartment fire?

 

Kara snort-laughed.

 

**[To LL]** lol yeah, like that.

**[From Big Sis]** did you eat?

 

Kara rolled her eyes and huffed at her mother-hen-sister, shoving another handful of chips in her mouth before responding.

 

**[To Big Sis]** yes, MOM. I ate.

**[From LL]** so...you're ok?

**[To LL]** oh yeah, I'm fine. Washed my hair twice but I still smell like I've been camping. maybe it’s stuck in my noise

**[To LL]** *nose

**[From Big Sis]** ACTUAL food?

 

Kara glanced at the multiple empty containers on the coffee table.

 

**[To Big Sis]**  yeah, I grabbed some takeout on the way home.

**[From LL]** news said it was pretty bad. don't want to bug you, just wanted to check on you

**[To LL]** Lena Cornelius Luthor!! what did I tell you about watching teh news?

**[From Big Sis]** good. So whatcha doin?

**[To Big Sis]** yoga

**[To Big Sis]** and organizing my closet

**[From LL]** I know, I know. Sometimes i just can’t NOT watch. Now seriously...you ok?

 

Lena’s concern sent warm fuzzies directly to Kara’s heart. But it also tweaked her already raw emotions. It HAD been a rough evening, and not just physically. She hadn’t been able to save everyone. On nights like this, when innocent lives were lost because she was enough, she tried not to dwell; that was a slippery slope that only led to dark places.

 

**[To LL]** meh. *shrug*

**[To LL]** I mean yeah, i’m not great, but i’m fine. 79.3158% of the time i love what I am able to do. But there are times when it can suck.

**[From Big Sis]** good. it can use it

**[To Sis]** Aaaaanyway, I’m watching WE and chatting with you and LL

**[From LL]** need to talk?

**[To LL]** nah, not about that stuff. Distraction is welcome though.

**[From LL]** well I can be VERY distracting

 

Kara grunted at that, and tried to calibrate her response.

 

**[To LL]** YESSSS you can

**[From Big Sis]** first...how many times are you going to watch that show?!?

**[From Big Sis]** second...ooooo Leeeeennnnaaaaa

**[To Big Sis]** don’t judge me, it’s a good show.  Also. shut it

**[From LL]** so I finished watching that Legend of Korra show

**[To LL]** and?

**[From LL]** it was good. I got the comic book, but haven’t read it yet. It’s on my tablet.

**[From LL]** is there really a thing there between Korra and Asami?

**[To LL]** graphic novel. And there are 2 more now. and I'm not telling, get moving

**[From LL]** this is me rolling my eyes

**[From Big Sis]** Maggie says you need to cowgirl up and ask her out already

**[From Big Sis]** before someone else does

 

Kara stared at that message for a long time, chest tightening at the thought of Lena dating someone. She bit her lip as she played innocent.

 

**[To Big Sis]** no idea what youre talking about. Lena can date anyone she wants

**[From LL]** so, I was invited to this thing and was wondering if you would like to go with me.

**[To LL]** thing?

**[From Big Sis]** bullshit

**[From LL]** yeah a fancy thing. It’ll probably be boring, but Ive gotta go and it’ll be better if you’re there. You don’t have to though.

 

Kara’s blue eyes lit up and she could feel her goofy grin, but didn't even try to hide it..

 

**[To LL]** yeah! I’d love to.

**[To LL]** question

**[From LL]** yes?

**[To LL]** as SG or kara?

**[From LL]** Kara :)

**[To Big Sis]** okay, so I MIGHT be willing to admit that I could possibly have a TEENSY weensy bit of crush on ms. Luthor

**[To Big Sis]** but it's soooo not a big deal

**[From LL]** I already have my dress.  Black. Kinda sheer and lacy around the midriff. Thin straps. Mid thigh.

 

Kara’s mouth went dry and palms began to sweat as she read that message several times before groaning and throwing an arm over her face. She picked her phone back up. There was no way she could NOT tell her sister about this.

 

**[To LL]** Soooo...lena invited me to this fancy thing. And she’s wearing this sexy black dress. And now i’m like …... whoa. I can't even. And fine, so it may be more than the teensy weensy bit of a crush that I admitted to before. I mean seriously. I do have eyeballs in my head. And she smells like unicorns and sunshine. And her smile is...I don't even know the word. And her enormous brain. And her compassionate, but adorably shy, heart. and I may or may not really hate the idea of her dating someone else but she’s her and incredible, and lovely and what would I even say? She discombobulates me and i’m rambling but you should hear what it sounds like inside my head right now

 

Kara dropped the phone on her chest and flung her arm back over her face. Part of her was thrilled, the other part was terrified at what she just admitted to Alex. It was all too much to process alone.

 

**[From Big Sis]** teensy weensy huh?  mhhmm. Well, we’re getting ready for bed. Talk tomorrow?

 

Kara frowned. Nothing? Alex had absolutely nothing to say about her grand confession? She checked to make sure the message had gone through, but it wasn’t there.

 

“Weird.”

 

Then she sat up, her heart rate increasing, panic setting in as she switched to her conversation with Lena.  And there it was. The message intended for Alex.

 

“Ah Crap! No no no no no!!! This is not happening!”

 

She stood, hand in her hair, pacing the room.

 

“Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit. FUCK!”

 

Reading and rereading the message, she decided she was just going to move. To another planet. In another solar system. “Fuck me!”

 

She flopped back onto the couch, almost immediately leaping up again. She was about to jump out of her skin with anxiety.

 

“I need to go over there. I need to apologize .”

 

“No, that’s ridiculous. We’ll would just ignore it”

 

“No, that won’t happen.” What WOULD happen?

 

“Lena is gonna be freaked and never talk to me again.” That’s what would happen.

 

Kara flopped face down on the bed. She was near tears by the time the next buzz came. She was terrified to check it. One breath. Another. And one more deep one, before propping herself up on her elbows and opening the message.

 

**[From LL]** so, what does it sound like in your head?

 

Kara blew out a breath.

 

**[To LL]** honestly? A lot of panicked screaming and bit of cussing at the moment

**[From LL]** that was for Alex?

**[To LL]** yeah. Look, i’m so so soooo sorry

**[From LL]** me too

 

Kara groaned and dropped her face back into her blankets until the phone buzzed again.  She really was crying now. She had ruined it, the best non-sibling friendship she had ever had. On Earth or Krypton.

 

**[From LL]** I’m sorry that you were going to tell all of this to your sister and, what...never tell me?

 

Though tears still rolled from her eyes, Kara was intrigued by this response. She couldn’t really determine the intended tone.

 

**[To LL]** um..well...probably not. no

**[From LL]** why?

 

Kara pushed up and sat cross legged in the middle of her bed.

 

**[To LL]** well, i didn’t want you to ruin our friendship. Or weird you out. since i’m layingg it all out there...i didn’t want to lose you

 

She thought she might hyperventilate while waiting for the next buzz to come.

 

**[From LL]** open your door

 

She looked at the message, tilted her head and looked at it again. And then she heard it; Lena outside her apartment, her heart pounding, her blood rushing, her breathing ragged.

 

Kara groaned to the ceiling. She was absolutely not ready to see Lena face to face.

 

Lena’s rich voice called to her from the hallway. “Kara. Open the door. It’s ok. I promise.”

 

“Okay, I can do this." Kara muttered to herself, standing on quivering legs. "I do a lot of hard shit, everyday. I can do this.”

 

At the door, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then shook out her arms and legs, trying to release some tension.

 

Finally opening the door, she couldn’t breath. There was Lena, green eyes sparkling at her, soft smile, black leather jacket, tight jeans, dark hair laying loose around her shoulders. Kara blinked.

 

Lena spoke first. “Hey.”

 

Kara’s mouth moved, but nothing came out.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

This prompted a tiny bit of thought processing in Kara’s brain. “Oh, yes. Of course.” She stepped back, allowing Lena to enter. An gigantic lump had formed in her throat, and all she wanted to do was fly away. Looking down at herself only made it worse when she realized she was in her  sweats and an oversized t-shirt. She sighed and leaned back against the door.

 

Lena tossed her purse and jacket on the couch, turning back to Kara, eyes focused and lips tight. “I..” Voice cracking, she took a moment to clear her throat and close her eyes before beginning again. “I bought it for you.”

 

Kara’s brow creased. That was not what she expected to come out of Lena’s mouth. “It?”

 

Lena stood stiff, but open. “The dress. When I saw it I knew I wanted to wear it. For you.” Kara could hear Lena’s heart thudding, and her’s was thudding just as hard, just as fast.

 

Kara swallowed, confusion invading her anxiety. “Lena…” she began, but halted when Lena took a step toward her and raised a hand.

 

“Do you know what I thought when I got that text?”

 

Kara slowly shook her head, because at this point she had absolutely no idea.

 

“I thought, ‘well, at least one of us was brave enough to finally say something.’”

 

Kara felt the fist in her chest slowly release with Lena’s words. She took a small step closer to Lena. “So, ok wait.” she rubbed her forehead hoping her thoughts would calm down. “So, you’re not weirded out. And this isn’t just me?”

 

Lena’s shoulders visibly relaxed and she moved to stand directly in front of the blonde, one hand gently taking Kara’s. “No. I’m definitely not weirded out. And it’s absolutely not just you.” Lena’s voice ended in barely a whisper.

 

Kara felt shy in a way she never had with Lena. Ever so slowly, she raised one trembling hand to cup Lena’s cheek and asked “Now what?” in a quiet, shaky voice.

  
  



End file.
